Reflections
by KatieS
Summary: Brennan reflects and realizes she has developed an addiction... kissing him. General timeframe in late season 7/season 8. A second chapter may be added if there is interest, but chapters can stand alone.


**Chapter 3 – Kissing Him**

Rating: T

Spoilers: Santa in the Slush, bits of anything up to the middle of season 7.

Summary: Brennan reflects on how it feels to kiss Booth. This comes from my thoughts watching their various kisses across the seasons and imagining what she might be thinking… or not thinking.

Disclaimer: Are wisdom teeth bones? I know that teeth are bone, but are they counted in the 206? Because I only formed three, and they were pulled about a month ago, so I own somewhere between 202-206 bones… but sadly, I do not own Bones. If I did, they would probably have to move it to cable for excess sexual content.

For the purposes of this story, we're ignoring "The End in the Beginning". It only really affects one little detail.

* * *

Kissing him was intoxicating.

Temperance Brennan, for the most part, lived up to her name – sure, she kicked back with a glass of wine after a tough case, grabbed a beer with Booth once in a while, she'd even had her moments of inebriation, but it wasn't a feeling she generally liked. She liked being in control, and that included control of herself, her mental faculties and her physical being. Alcohol only impeded that control and that feeling usually made her uncomfortable, ill at ease, which was ironic, she supposed, since most people used alcohol to wind down and de-stress.

So why, then, had she developed this… _need…_ for the intoxicating feel of her partner's lips on hers?

Kissing him was like… every nerve she had was being set on fire at once. The feel and taste of him running through her like a current, electrifying her every pore. Once their lips touched, no matter how slightly, she was loathe to end the contact. For a woman who prided herself on being hyper rational and defining and quantifying everything, she simply could not put her finger on what it was about kissing Booth that was so addictive. For a best-selling author, words fell far short of being able to describe what thoughts – or lack thereof – ran through her head when his lips were on hers.

The first time they'd shared a kiss, under the mistletoe in front of Caroline Julian, she'd intended it to be a simple business transaction. Even popped in some gum so her breath would not be aversive to Booth. She'd intended to count Caroline's "steamboats" in her head, put just a good enough show on to get her what she wanted, and hope that Booth would understand. She'd turned him down on his offer to talk to her because she'd wanted to handle the situation herself. Besides, she couldn't help but wonder… just what it would feel like to finally brush her lips against those of her admittedly handsome partner.

The second their lips met, however, every intention, every plan she had, had gone out the window. It shot through her like a bolt of lightning. His impossibly soft mouth on hers – kissing her back – this was _Booth!_ Oh Heaven help her, _this_ was what it felt like to kiss Seeley Booth!

He hadn't needed the gum. He tasted impossibly sweet as he opened his mouth at her probing desire to deepen the kiss. He hadn't backed away. He hadn't told her she'd gone too far. No… _he kissed her back! _Her exceptional brain could process nothing except the repeated mantra _"Oh my god… this is Booth… Booth is kissing me… oh my god_… _more… amazing…"_ . Heat coiled in her belly, her pleasure at the simple act of kissing him immeasurable.

She had to have more of him. Too much space was between them. She'd grabbed his lapels and pulled him to her, crashing her mouth against his, meeting his tongue with her own, and yes, passing off the little wad of blue gum. Just for fun. And because now… whenever this bliss inevitably ended… something that had been inside her own mouth would still be inside of his.

She didn't want to ever stop. He didn't seem too keen on stopping either, come to think of it, but suddenly Brennan became aware that the puckish district attorney was still there, and that the walls of her office were glass, and the time had come to extricate herself from his intoxicating presence – because if she didn't do it now, she probably never would. So she'd reluctantly torn her lips from his, her gaze lingering just a second on his swollen lips… _she_ had done that to him… and looked back at Caroline. When things were awkward between them after the older woman left, it only confirmed one thing to her… he had felt it just as much as she had.

After the night they spent together – kiss after kiss, long, tender lovemaking, reassurance that they were there, they were _alive_, and that they were no longer content for their lives to go on denying what was between them… she'd thought the disarming feel of his kiss would begin to fade. Most relationships were more exciting when they were new, and then the passion started to abate – that's why she'd always been convinced that human beings weren't meant to mate for life.

But this wasn't most relationships, and she and Booth weren't most human beings. They were extraordinary, both individually and as a team – they always had been. If she'd stopped long enough to ruminate on that, she might have been less surprised when every subsequent kiss sent the same jolt, the same longing through her as the first one had.

After that, a few different scenarios became commonplace between the two of them. The first – the most frustrating – was in those moments when they'd only begun to connect, lips only just barely touched, passion still building with every movement… and then something had interrupted them and they'd reluctantly parted, their lips always the last point of contact. The second – nearly as frustrating as the first – was when they'd shared a deeply satisfying kiss at a time when both of them knew it could go no further. At a crime scene once, at the lab a couple of times, when they were out with Christine. Though somewhat sated by the kiss itself, she always found herself wanting _more_ of that sweet addiction that was Seeley Booth. And the third scenario… well, that one was her favorite. The one where there were no interruptions, no obligations, just the two of them alone together, free to explore each other as much as they liked. These incidents almost always ended in intercourse – whether it be slow, sweet lovemaking, or a quick fuck as the opportunity arose. Yes, those were her favorite kisses. Once she knew what it felt like to have all of him, every time their lips touched, she longed to feel him _everywhere._

Brennan had never been shy about satisfying her biological urges – but what she felt when Booth kissed her was unique, something she had never felt with any lover before him. Most of her previous lovers had kissed her as a means to an end, out of societal expectation, or in public, to essentially mark their territory. It wasn't like that with Booth. His kisses didn't make her feel pressured, objectified or analytical. They made her feel… well, to put it quite simply… _loved. Wanted._ And though she hated to admit it, Temperance Brennan hadn't exactly had a lot of experience with feeling wanted in her life – at least not in the last couple of decades, or for the essence of who she was rather than what use she could be to whomever happened to need or want something from her at the time. He made her feel a way no one else ever had – as if she were the most special, desirable person in the entire world. And really, it was quite something. Booth was an attractive alpha male, he could have had essentially anyone he wanted, and yet, he chose her. It was illogical for this knowledge to cause such a palpable physical response, but in the past year, she had experienced a whole lot of completely illogical _but very wonderful_ things. The birth of their daughter, for example. Exactly _how_ painfully expelling an eight pound mass from the uterus could possibly create such complete and utter joy was beyond her ability to explain. The mystery of life, Booth had called it.

But just kissing him… that was a mystery of its own. Like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and she was certain, like nothing she'd ever experience anywhere else.

Not that there was a chance of that. Once you'd had the real thing – and Seeley Booth was a very _real_ thing – nothing else could ever be enough again.

She might as well admit it. He was her drug of choice, and she was addicted.

* * *

**Thinking about following this with Booth's perspective... opinions?**


End file.
